iron_throne_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
House Stackspear
House Stackspear of Stackspear Keep is of the smaller houses in Westeros, ruling over lands given to them centuries ago by House Crakehall from Stackspear Keep. The sigil of the House is two crossed black spears on a checkered silver and gold field, supposed to symbolize loyalty to the House that brought them up from being simple knights. The House words also reflect this, being '''Serve and Protect'''. Stackspears over the centuries have never shared extremely common features, instead mostly borrowing from houses they may have married into. The only times several generations shared anything in common it was due to a marriage with the presumed Lannetts, proving the common consensus that the House's founder was merely an upjumped knight of common origin. For the past few decades, the House has been lead fairly by Lord Ossifer Stackspear, rarely outshining any other houses during the conflicts in Westeros. After all, they were always loyal to the Crakehalls, and the Crakehalls have been loyal to the Blackfyres since their reign after the Blackfyre Rebellion. With the natural death of Ossifer Stackspear in the year 278 AC, his first son Selmond Stackspear became the ruling lord of the House and went on to try to manage everything about his lands out of paranoia. Eventually, the stressed out Lord abdicated in favor of his younger half-brother Gerion Stackspear, choosing to go north and take the Black rather than stay a claimant to the lands. Within the Game History House Stackspear was founded upon the construction of Stackspear Keep by House Crakehall. The ruling Crakehall King needed to prevent any losses the growing Kingdom of the Rock, and so they had a keep built on the border to ensure the Lannisters would be distracted if they ever invaded. He gave the territory to one of his Lowborn generals that had proven himself worthy, the man known know as Silas Stackspear. Despite being on the border with the Kingdom of the Rock, the Keep was never taken when the Rock eventually invaded, seeing as it was far more productive to make the Crakehalls kneel to the Rock. Following their liege lords until the end, the Lord Stackspear of time did not resist. The Keep ''had ''fallen before though, and accounts of the time say it was taken by a golden haired woman and an army of hedge knights and commoners. Upon taking the castle she forced the child lord to marry her, and presumably the modern Stackspears are descended of her. While some Maesters argue there isn't enough on her to be sure, Stackspear Lords over the centuries have taught that the adventurer was named Darlessa the Golden and was of Lannett lineage. One piece of evidence they use for this is that for several generations afterward all the Stackspears shared Lannett traits and Darlessa's son modified the sigil to be checkered with gold rather than be spears on a silver background. Recently Material House Stackspear's Family Tree Category:Noble Houses Category:Westerlander Category:House Stackspear